In gas turbine engines, balancing rotors is of importance for reducing vibrations. Usually, in order to balance a rotor, holes are provided in the disc to allow balancing weights to be secured to the rotor at a particular circumferential position. Such holes may introduce undesirable stress concentrations. In addition, the holes may be required to be in an area of the disc where stresses are low enough and sensitivity to tool marks is minimal, and thus constrain the designer.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved approach for balancing a rotor assembly of a gas turbine engine.